


A Hopeful Plan

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione has to decide to join Severus and Lucius against Lord Voldemort's new reign.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A Hopeful Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's 3-2 to 3-7 week's prompt: Lord Voldemort wins. I came up with this idea. I wanted to write more. But this is what i came up with. I got distracted by writing this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger sighed as she re-shelved books in Malfoy Manor for the umpteenth time. _Let's face it, Hermione, it could be worse, much, much worse…_ her mind drifted off to the end of the battle at Hogwarts.

Lord Voldemort winning with Harry Potter, dead at his feet. She wasn't so lucky to escape. Hearing mumbled voices on the other side of the door….  
"She must know Lucius! There's still hope!" Severus Snape slammed his fist down on Lucius' desk.

"Shhh…do you want us to get caught and Avada'd by Bella? Only by persuasion is Miss Granger still alive. And now he dares to do this." Lucius shoved the marriage law parchment in Severus' face.

"Bloody Hell! Now I know he has gone insane! Ever since Potter died, he hasn't been himself. But still, what do you want me to do about this fucking law?"

Lucius ran a hand across his disheveled hair. He hasn't slept a wink since Narcissa passed, and Draco was sent away for safety to America. He tried to send Hermione with Draco, but The Dark Lord Restricted Muggle-born traveling overseas to cause an uprising against him.

"You could marry her Lucius, just as well as I can…wait…the bastard put in a stipulation. Threesomes? Seriously?"

"There's no better opportunity than now Severus. We must claim her as our own. Or she would be lost to us."

"The Weasleys?"

"Are not to be located, along with Professor McGonagall, Lupin, and the rest of the bloody Dumbledore's Army. They left her behind Severus. We are all that she has left."

"Well, she trusts me more." Severus snorted, wrapping his arms around himself, pacing.

"If I may intrude?" Hermione had quietly observed the men from the doorway as they were discussing her fate.

"Hermione, Miss Granger! How long have you been listening? And you should have been sorted into Slytherin."

"I would agree to marry the both of you. I trust you two and no one else. If we can bring _him_ down during the wedding ceremony, I'm in."

Lucius smiled deviously. "So be it."


End file.
